Not gonna get us
by Sanni York
Summary: The world doesn't understand, it will never do. They're not gonna get them. For you angsty people, the ending can be whatever you feel content with. ... And I don't own YuGiOh! or the song Not gonna get us by T.A.T.U or whatever The characters fit to one


_NOT GONNA GET US_

They looked at each other. It was unstoppable. Their love for each other. Still the world had seen it first, and it had raged. The two had shared one body and they both were males. Never could they be allowed to have each other.

_Not gonna get us_

Their love was unstoppable, a promise of happiness. Their confessions heart flutters, seriousness and joy. Still the world could not see, would not see. The two was higher and therefore not allowed, imprisoned in their fame. Peoples ideas.

_They're not gonna get us_

Tears stained the light's face as he looked out. They were everywhere. Raging people. His Yami fumed. He could do nothing against the mass. Even their friends were there. The ones who had helped them through all times. What had happened to them?

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

The world seemed a grey one, no happiness left. They looked at each other. One option left, there was. Two nods and the light one stood up to meet his dark. They looked deep in each other, determination evident. One thing to do.

_Starting from here, let's make a promise_

_You and me, lets just be honest_

The house was empty, no single trace of the two. They had left, avoiding the masses, but soon they were detected. Running through rain, running away, they had no place left. They searched for a new world, one where their love would be. Could be.

_We're gonna run, nothing can stop us_

_Even the night that falls all around us_

The dark night, how consuming it was. Far away from home, with hatred on their backs, running from everything. They knew they couldn't stay, nor did they want to. They would run away from everything, the friends they thought they had, the people they knew. Nothing would stop them.

_Soon there will be laughter and voices_

_Beyond the clouds over the mountains_

_We'll run away on roads that are empty_

_Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

Somewhere far away, they didn't care. Nothing would separate the two, never in no way. Their love was undying, a promise. They had found each other after a long time, had fought to have each other, never would they let each other go.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you_

_They're not gonna get us_

The world from above, the ground far away, they saw all so clear, still now nothing is left. Their undying love keeps them together, as the hatred for them from the entire world.

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_They're not gonna get us_

_Not…_

A stumble. His dark ahead that turns around. Worry is evident. "Are you ok?" The light smiles and rises, takes the hand and they continues.

_They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us…_

_(Not gonna get us)_

_They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)_

_Not gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us_

_Not gonna get us_

_NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!_

A fierce leap, the two are out, never returning. The world still rages on, persistent, the ones after them, never giving up.

_Not gonna get us _

_Not gonna get us_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple_

_Night will come down, our guardian angel_

_We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty_

_Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us_

They look at each other, smiles on their faces. They will make it, their love are greater than the world and its will. Nothing will stop them.

_My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND US_

The sun soon arises. The world is a new one. The lovers gaze forwards, an open wide, all for them with nothing in their way. The world behind is dark, the mass still raging. Never will they look back, never will they regret. Their love is unstoppable, invincible

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
Not gonna get us_

As they run, their spirits fly. Soon free they run, they run away from everything. Nothing will stop them, never or ever. They flee from the world, never to come back. To search for another world, to look for another home.

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us, get us  
Not gonna get us_

They will never return.


End file.
